Unmei no Arabesuku
by Murasaki Anima
Summary: Unmei no arabesuku. Kurayami ni hikari sashikomarete, boku wa sukuidasareta... The arabesque of fate. Illuminated the darkness with light, and redeemed me . 50 Sentences Infantrum Challenge. Rollu.


Fic saya yang ketiga untuk challenge ini…*kemaruk*. Kali ini Rollu jadi korban XD. Judul yang berarti 'Arabesque of Fate' saya ambil dari salah satu line di Rolo's Character Song, Arabesque, yang bagus banget XD.

Warning: spoilers up until eps.19

oOo

Unmei no Arabesuku

A Code Geass Drabble Collection

50 Themes Challenge

Code Geass©Sunrise, TBS, CLAMP

Unmei no Arabesuku©Murasaki Anima

oOo

_1# Paint_

Dulu, hidupnya adalah empat tembok abu-abu besar tanpa jendela. Namun Lelouch datang dan mewarnainya dengan pelangi.

Amarah (dan cinta). Senyum (dan arti dari kekosongannya). Keceriaan. Ketenangan. Tangis (dan duka). Kebohongan (dan alasan di baliknya, makna di balik makna). Kasih sayang.

Tujuh warna baru, menggantikan cangkang kekosongan itu.

_2# Boyfriend_

Rolo melihatnya; pandangan Suzaku yang menusuk ketika Lelouch menggenggam tangannya, menunjukkan cara memegang pisau yang benar. Seperti itukah pandangan seorang pacar yang cemburu?

_3# Help_

Saat ia membantu Lelouch, kadang ia bertanya dalam hati, 'Untuk apa ia melakukan semua ini?'

Namun bersamaan dengan pertanyaan itu, satu pertanyaan lain melesak keluar. 'Untuk apa aku membantunya melakukan semua ini?'

_4# World_

Ialah yang tetap berada di sisi Lelouch walau seluruh dunia melawannya. Ialah yang dengan tulus mendampingi Lelouch untuk menggapai tujuannya menciptakan dunia yang indah. Bukan Suzaku. Bukan Nunnally. Bukan juga Kallen. Tapi mengapa Lelouch tak juga bisa melihatnya?

_5# Wrong_

Jauh di lubuk hatinya, ia tahu tindakannya salah. Bahwa perbuatannya adalah pengkhianatan bagi Brittania. Tapi jika itu yang harus ia lakukan untuk membantu Lelouch, ia akan melakukannya. Karena Lelouch adalah kebenaran baginya.

_6# Shadow_

Rolo tahu bahwa selamanya, ia tak lebih dari bayangan Nunnally. Tak peduli seberapa keras ia berusaha, Nunnally-lah matahari Lelouch, dan dirinya hanya bayang gelap di baliknya. Salahkah ia jika berharap menggantikan matahari itu walau hanya sedetik?

_7# Life_

Lelouch pernah memimpikan kehidupan sempurnanya. Dimana ia bersekolah dengan normal bersama Suzaku, Milly, Kallen, Rivalz, dan Shirley. Dimana tak ada perang dan Geass.

Dimana ia memiliki adik yang begitu disayanginya. Nunnally dan Rolo.

_8# Truth_

Pemuda berambut cokelat itu sadar bahwa Lelouch hanya menganggapnya sebagai alat, dan itulah kebenarannya. Tak peduli seberapa keras ia mengelaknya, kebenaran tak akan berubah.

_9# Wing_

Ia adalah burung yang terluka tanpa sayap, yang berjalan tak tentu arah, mencoba untuk terbang. Dan Lelouch memberikan kepadanya sepasang sayap itu, membuatnya bisa terbang bebas, seperti burung-burung lainnya di angkasa.

_10# Sea_

Bagi Rolo, Lelouch adalah laut tanpa dasar. Tak peduli seberapa dalam ia menyelam, ia tak akan mencapai dasar hati pemuda itu. Hanya Nunnally yang bisa.

_11# Smile_

Senyum itu begitu palsu. Senyum membujuk dengan permohonan di dalamnya. Namun selama Lelouch tersenyum padanya, Rolo tak akan peduli.

_12# Miracle_

Adalah suatu keajaiban jika ia, sang pembunuh tanpa hati, rela mengorbankan diri demi seseorang yang ia cintai. Meski demikian, Rolo tak terkejut, karena ia berada di sisi sang Messiah, Man of Miracle itu sendiri.

_13# Motherland_

Ia tak tahu dimana tempat kelahirannya, tak tahu darimana asalnya. Yang ia tahu adalah, jika ia bersama Lelouch, disitulah tempatnya. Di sisi pemuda itu.

_14# Remember_

Jika ia merasa takut dan tak yakin, jika ia merasa kesepian, yang perlu ia lakukan hanyalah memandang locket berbentuk hati putih itu, mengingat hari dimana Lelouch memberikannya kepadanya, dan ia akan tersenyum karena ia tahu Lelouch ada bersamanya.

_15# Tokyo_

Ketika Tokyo Settlement hancur, Lelouch turut hancur bersamanya. Ketakutannya akan kehilangan Nunnally mengacaukan semuanya. Dan Rolo tahu, tak akan ada yang bisa menghancurkan Lelouch lebih dari itu.

_16# Yell_

"…Kamu TAK AKAN BISA menggantikan Nunnally, Tiruan sial!"

Ia menunduk, diam. Menahan air mata yang ingin mengalir.

"Kamu tak menyadarinya, bukan?! Aku membencimu! Aku SANGAT membencimu! Aku mencoba berkali-kali untuk membunuhmu, tapi selalu saja gagal!"

"Nii…-san?"

"Keluar! Dan jangan tunjukkan wajahmu di hadapanku lagi!"

Ia keluar dengan hati yang remuk. Dan untuk pertama dan terakhir kalinya dalam hidupnya, Rolo, sang pembunuh bayaran yang mengkhianati Brittania, menangis.

_17# Heaven_

Ketika itu, Lelouch pernah bertanya kepadanya: "Hei, Rolo…apa menurutmu surga itu ada?"

Pemuda berambut cokelat itu diam, memikirkan jawaban yang tepat. "Entahlah…tapi jika kita bisa bersama orang yang kita cintai dalam kebahagiaan, bukankah itu surga?"

Lelouch memeluknya saat itu.

_18# Understand_

Dulu, Rolo tak mengerti kenapa Lelouch menyelamatkannya ketika ia hampir tewas di pertempuran di Chinese Federation.

Kini ia mengerti.

Lelouch menyelamatkannya karena ia adalah adiknya.

Dan Zero menyelamatkannya karena ia adalah bidak-nya.

_19# Again_

Ketika Rolo terlepas dari Orde, ia mengira bahwa ia tak lagi menjadi alat bagi mereka. Betapa salahnya ia, karena walaupun sakit, ia tahu bahwa Zero juga menjadikannya sebagai alat.

_20# Crazy_

Banyak di antara Kuro no Kishidan yang menganggap bahwa ide-ide Zero adalah sesuatu yang mustahil, sesuatu yang gila. Hanya sedikit yang mempercayai Zero sepenuh hati, dan Rolo berada di baris depan.

_21# Signal_

Rolo tak perlu sinyal untuk mendeteksi keberadaan Lelouch, karena ia selalu tahu dimana pemuda itu berada. Itukah yang disebut sebagai ikatan perasaan kakak beradik?

_22# Morning_

Setiap kali Rolo bangun dan menatap langit-langit tinggi kamarnya di Ashford Club House, ia akan membuka jendela, membiarkan sinar matahari pagi menyilaukannya dan meyakinkannya bahwa itu bukan mimpi.

_23# Ready_

Hanya untuk membuat Lelouch bahagia, Rolo siap untuk menyerahkan segalanya. Hidupnya. Kebahagiannya. Nyawanya. Hanya untuk melihat senyum di wajah Lelouch dan ucapan itu, "Terimakasih, Rolo…"

_24# Lie_

Lelouch begitu sering berbohong kepadanya, dan setiap kebohongan terasa amat menyakitkan. Namun kebohongan terakhir yang pemuda itu ucapkan adalah kebohongan yang begitu indah. Sebuah pengakuan yang mengantarnya pergi dengan senyuman.

"Kamu memang benar-benar adikku, Rolo."

_25# Tomorrow_

Baginya, setiap hari adalah sama. Ia tak pernah tahu jika hari esok bisa berbeda dari hari ini. Namun Lelouch datang dan menunjukkan betapa salahnya ia; dengan berada di sisinya, pemuda itu memberikan janji akan hari esok yang berbeda bagi ia tak menyadari penepatannya hingga saat ia memejamkan matanya di penghabisan.

Akankah lebih baik jika aku menyadarinya lebih cepat?

Bahkan jika jawabannya adalah 'ya', ia tak mempermasalahkannya. Karena dengan pengorbanannya, ia membantu Lelouch mewujudkan masa depan itu, walau ia tahu ia tak akan bisa melihatnya. Hanya dengan mengetahui hal itu, ia telah menemukan hari esok yang berbeda baginya.

oOo

兄さんは僕に「明日」をくれた。

だから兄さんの明日は僕が守るんだ。

_Nii-san memberikanku 'hari esok'._

_Karena itu, aku akan melindungi 'hari esok'nya._

ありがとう。

_Terimakasih._

僕の兄さん。

_Kakak__**ku**__._

からっぽだった僕に光をくれて。

_Untuk memberikanku, yang kosong, cahaya._

oOo

FIN

oOo

Akhirnya selesaaaaiii~

Bikin fic dari sudut pandang Rolo bikin saya mau nggak mau ngejadiin Lelouch antagonisnya T_T. Poor Rolo-kun…

Beberapa tema merupakan hasil campur aduk dari tiga sumber. Rolo's Character Song, 'Arabesque', insert song eps.19, 'Boku wa Tori ni Naru', dan Rolo's Monologue yang saya dapet dari internet yang semuanya bikin saya terharu gara-gara Rolo. Ending-nya juga dapet dari sana…

Dan fic ini nggak jadi Brotherly. Atau juga Romance. Jadinya malah Obsession XD.

Fic ini gaje? Kritik sepuas-puasnya lewat review

Jelek? Flame sampe pegel lewat review

Bagus *ditembak pake Vincent*? Pujilah lewat review

Oh ya, yang bisa nebak arti 'Wings' di #9 akan dapet virtual chocolate~! All variants!

XOXO

Murasaki Anima


End file.
